The 84 Hunger Games
by AmberJadeJary
Summary: This is a story me and my brother came up with, Its me and my brother, using our actual names. So any way this will be updated , eventually, cant promise things. Enjoy any way. Rated T cause ... Hunger games need i say more.


Name: Jack Jary

District: 12

Age: 12

Height: 5'3"

Hair colour: Blonde Brown

Eye colour: Grey Blue

Training score: ?

Name: Amber Jary

District: 12

Age: 18

Height: 5'10"

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Brown

Training Score: ?

Name: Adam Patterson

District: 11

Age: 15

Height: 5'6"

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: brown

Training score:?

Name: Lacey Meredith

District: 11

Age: 18

Height: 5'7"

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Hazel

Training Score:?

Name:Sam David

District: 10

Age: 17

Height: 5'11"

Hair colour: Blonde

Eye colour: Grey

Training score:?

Name:Rebecca Sinclair

District: 10

Age: 14

Height: 4'9"

Hair colour :Mousy brown

Eye colour: Grey

Training Score:?

Name:Ashley Smith

District: 9

Age: 18

Height:6'1"

Hair colour: Blonde

Eye colour :Hazel

Training score:?

Name: Sarah McCabe

District: 9

Age: 16

Height: 5'4"

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour:Brown

Training score:?

Name: David Jackson

District: 8

Age: 13

Height: 5'1"

Hair colour: White

Eye colour: Blue

Training score:?

Name: Adelaide Smith

District: 8

Age: 14

Height: 5'3"

Hair colour: White

Eye colour: Red

Training score:?

Name: Simon Chi

District: 7

Age:15

Height: 5'6"

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Brown

Training score:?

Name: Nikita Chi

District: 7

Age: 13

Height: 5'2"

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour :Brown

Training score:?

Name: Mitch Jacoby

District: 6

Age: 16

Height: 6'2"

Hair colour: Ginger

Eye colour: Green

Training score:?

Name: Melody Pond

District: 6

Age: 14

Height: 5'5"

Hair colour: Auburn

Eye colour: Brown

Training score:?

Name: Chris Jackson

District: 5

Age: 17

Height: 5'9"

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Brown

Training score:?

Name: Charlie Fong

District: 5

Age: 13

Height:4'7"

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Brown

Training score:?

Name: Frederick Richardson

District: 4

Age: 17

Height: 6'3"

Hair colour: Ginger

Eye colour: Green

Training score:?

Name: Jade Peeps

District: 4

Age: 16

Height: 5'6"

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Green

Training score:?

Name: Jeremiah Little

District: 3

Age:15

Height: 5'5"

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Blue

Training score:?

Name:Ashley Gates

District: 3

Age: 14

Height: 5'6"

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Hazel

Training score:?

Name: James Lilly

District: 2

Age: 16

Height:6'2"

Hair colour: Platinum Blonde

Eye colour: Blue

Training score:?

Name:Athena Jacobs

District: 2

Age: 15

Height: 5'7"

Hair colour: Auburn

Eye colour: Hazel

Training score:?

Name: Soul Peterson

District: 1

Age:16

Height: 5'11"

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Gray

Training score:?

Name: Emerald Jackson

District: 1

Age: 13

Height: 4'9"

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Green

Training score:?

** Amber's POV**

I took a deep,needed breath, to calm myself. Today was the reaping. And it was my last one. And the odds weren't in my favour. But then again they never were. I was 18 this year. Only just applicable to enter the games. My last reaping, which meant my name was in there at least 7 times. And that was excluding the tesrae I'd taken out. So add about 20 times to that. I was standing in a group of other 18 year olds. All of us where nervous but ecstatic at the same time. Our last reaping. After this we could say we'd stared death in the face and laughed. My friend, Debbie, glanced over at me and smiled.

"He'll be fine." He was my little brother. Jack. It was his first reaping. And he was undoubtedly nervous. I nodded at my friend and smiled back. Just then there was a sound of a microphone being tapped.

"Welcome, welcome to the 84 annual hunger games." Our ever happy escort Effie chimed. I winced at the chirpy voice.

"As always,Ladies first." And just like that my heart fell. I was suddenly overcome by a really bad feeling. My knees felt like they'd turned to jelly as Effie called out the name.

"Amber Jary." Debbie's head snapped toward me, her face full of shock. My knees buckled and Debbie caught me. _My last year. Last year. Dammit._ I got up on my own and walked towards the stage. Towards my sister, my mentor. _Oh great I'm gonna be mentored by my little sister._

"Amber?" It was a question. I nodded and stared out at the people gathered in the square. I caught the eye of my little brother who gave me a thumbs up. No one was going to volunteer but I didn't mind. I could win this, well I had a good chance.

"Gentlemen next." Then she reached into the other bowl. I was overcome by that feeling again. You know that feeling when something bad is about to happen, yep that one.

**Jack's POV**

I heard Amber's name get called out and blanched. Now both of my sisters would have been through the Hunger games. She walked from her group with the other 18 year olds and she seemed to be in a trance. She didn't look scared, more upset. This should've been her last year. She'd almost escaped the fear of the Hunger Games. Almost but apparently not yet. I tensed when I heard Effie getting ready to announce the male tribute. I don't know why, the odds where in my favour. More or less. But I still tensed as Effie cleared her throat._ Please don't be me. _

"Munib Waheed" It wasn't me. I looked over at my friend who had gone pale. He'd been called. And no offence to him, but I wasn't sure that he stood a chance.

"I volunteer." _Did I really just say that?_ I mentally face palmed. To late to take it back. Munib was looking at me with a mix of gratitude, fear and elation, _oh yeah big word_.

"Why?" was all he said though.

"Cause she's my sister and she'll look after me." I replied as I started walking towards the stage.

"And what's your name sweetie?" Effie asked when I got up the stairs.

"Jack Jary." She looked from me to Amber then back at me.

"Are you siblings?" Was her next question.

"Yeah." Amber answered for me. Effie moved backwards so we could shake hands but Amber didn't seem content with a handshake so instead she hugged me. I hugged her back as hard as I could then let go. Suddenly there where peace keepers between us and the rest of the people in the square and they hurried us down a corridor into a separate room. I sat alone in the room. It was nicely decorated, Hell even a 12 year old boy like me could tell that it had had some thought put into it. I looked up at the ceiling, even that was nicely painted. There was a knock on the door and Munib and his parents came in.

**Amber's POV**.

They practically pushed me and Jack down a corridor only to place us in separate rooms. I glared at the door when he left. I was still glaring at it when the door opened and my mum and dad came in. I got up from the expensive seat and hugged them. We stayed like that for a minuet or so before we broke apart.

"Give them hell." My dad said as he ruffled my hair. I grinned up at him.

"Plan on it." My grin spread across his face. Then all to soon the peace keeper was back and taking my parents away. I growled at them through the door. Suddenly the door was thrown open again and I stumbled backwards. Debbie. There was no hesitation and I stepped forwards and hugged her.

"Don't go dying on me AJ." She sounded like she was crying .I tightened the hug and grinned.

"That is one thing I don't plan on doing Kaii." As I pulled back I saw her grinning at me.

"Good." Then the peace keepers where back and this time I was pulled out of the room and pushed down the corridor to meet my brother.

**Jack POV**

I was crushed between Munib's parents. They where all thanking me and I couldn't help the blush on my cheeks. Then all to soon they where being taken away.

"Stay with your sister!" Munib managed to yell as the peace keepers slammed the door. I fell back onto the chair and sighed.

"Jack." My mums voice through the door.

"Mum!" I whimpered. _Wow did I really whimper_. I got up and flung myself at my mum as she came in. She laughed and so did my dad.

"Stay with your sister. She'll protect you." I nodded. We stayed like that for another minute or so before the peacekeepers took me out of the door to meet my sister. She hugged me then let go and grabbed my hand. She was nervous, not scared exactly.


End file.
